


The Legendary Super Saiyan's Pride

by NocturnaMajora



Series: The Legendary Super Saiyan's Saga [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Dragon Ball Multiverse, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Movie: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan, Psychological Horror, Saiyan Culture, Stockholm Syndrome, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaMajora/pseuds/NocturnaMajora
Summary: A tale of how Broly, the Super Saiyan of Legends, meets a Saiyan survivor and falls deeper into the madness within.Will Kori fall prey to his horror-filled deranged insanity or find the courage to write her own destiny?Prequel to the Legendary Super Saiyan's Legacy.Broly x OC. Rated M for language and other adult situations, mostly gore, blood, screaming, rape and lots of Broly freaky goodness :)
Relationships: Brolly & Paragus (Dragon Ball), Brolly (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Legendary Super Saiyan's Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. The Tragedy of a New Dawn

Someone dragged her by her hair across a dirty muddy battlefield. She could feel the blood dripping down on her forehead, her vision blurred by the growing swelling from her injuries. Her hands were shaking with frustration and her body trembled in pain. She looked around but couldn't really see anything except for the hundreds of lifeless Saiyan bodies that laid on the ground, their tails ripped from their skin and armor burned by the enemy. Since the destruction of Planet Vegeta, it was all that she had known. This small Saiyan colony on this nameless planet was all that she had grown to care for. And in an instant, everything was gone. Her bloodied skin was burning from the punishment she endured for resisting Frieza's guards and the alien creature who had finally taken her captive couldn't resist to punch her again, blood running down her chin. She was violently pushed face down against the ground as she her hands were tied behind her back forcefully, the alien officer's boot pushed against her face as another officer took out a large knife and carves a deep gash on her leg. Her muffled screams amused her captors as they pushed her face even harder deep in the bloodied mud.

'No chance of her escaping now. Not with those wounds.' She heard him say.

Closing her eyes in pain, she just wished to lose consciousness. But her blue-haired captor was too ruthless to let her have this one moment of rest. The piece of technology hanging from his left ear quickly analyzed her power level and he groaned in displeasure when he saw that even after the hurt she was put through, it was higher than both of theirs combined and more. 'Piece of Saiyan trash!' he screamed as he kicked her guts in, making her cough more blood.

'Get up you filthy Saiyan whore. Lord Freezer will want to examine you. He said that he wanted you alive. So look alive.'

But the Saiyan woman was at her limit. She pushed her body upwards, her limbs shaking from the effort and the pain that rushed through her body. With great difficulty, she slowly rose to her feet, her eyes never leaving the blood-soaked mud that covered her feet and body. She couldn't face them. Out of shame, surely. Her head felt too heavy to even carry. Before she knew, she was thrown in a cage and brought to the invader's ship. She founds herself being carried in the dark hallways of the hull of the large spacecraft, unknowing of her fate. It was dark, damp and cold. Everything she felt happening around her felt wrong. She heard other prisoners scream and cry as she was carried further down the dark hall. She closed her eyes shut, trying to block out the other prisoners' pleas for help. She had never heard anything so terrible. All she could do was to let herself rest against the cold bars of the heavy cage she was kept and dragged in.

When she woke up, she was being lifted out of the cage by the arms and dropped on the cold hard floor. She could not move. She _would_ not move. She had heard storied about thrashing Saiyan prisoners on the Cold Army's ships. How they ended was not how she wanted her life to end. Stories of humiliated Saiyans were almost as cruel as the ones where they died painfully and alone in the Cold Army's prisons. With her face lying on the cold floor, she promised herself that she would not live the rest of her life in a cell, tortured and later killed by these inferior beings. She would find the strength, but at the right moment. and saw my bloody self, only pieces of clothes still covering my body.

Overall, she considered this to be a rather bad day. A rather bad day indeed.

She was soon washed from the sticky blood that stained her skin. She was given simple clothes by her captors, who looked at her with disgust, seeing the wounds that left her tailless on her lower back.

'Get dressed, monkey. General Sushii had called you for inspection. And stay quiet. He hates when the prisoners speak.' She couldn't believe that she was already brought up for inspection. Her wounds had not healed, she looked battered and she could still taste her blood in her mouth. And yet they wanted to know if she was fit to enroll in Lord Frieza's army… She would rather die than to wear the Cold Army armor. She would not bear this humiliation, not after what they had done to her and the people she grew up with. The servants that cleaned her and dressed her were kinder than her captors, washing her face and hands and brushing her long black hair, braiding it delicately before helping her walk towards the door where she was handed over to her captors again, who grabbed her by the hair savagely.

'General Sushii is ready to see you. You better behave, you Saiyan wench or I'll rip your pretty hair off. Got it?' She slowly and silently nodded and he released her as the other put chains on her feet and arms, preventing her from moving freely. As she was being dragged to certain death, she couldn't help but envy her long lost race, who had perished on her home Planet Vegeta. Their end came fast and painless. She could only hope for the same. As her captors brought her to an empty room and made her stand before a small purple man that seemed laughably weak.

'Kneel.' He asked. She looked at him and smirked defiantly. She soon felt her captors' hands crush her to the ground painfully. She was made to kneel forcefully, her long braid falling over her shoulder as she looked at the ground, teeth clenching from the pain. The swelling of her face made her unable to look up at the general, who lowered his head to the same level as hers, closely inspecting every inch of her body, from her strong muscles to her deep and painful injuries. While he looked at her with prying eyes, she couldn't help but scowl, disgusted by him. And then, he spoke.

'Look at me, Saiyan.' Slowly, she raised her head and her blacks irises met his beady ones. He could see the anger and the desire for revenge in her eyes. He could only sigh.

'My men have told me about you, Saiyan warrior. They said that you had extraordinary fighting abilities, that it took two of my best regiments to manage to capture you.' She said nothing, only looked at him with contempt. 'And by the nasty look you're giving me, I'm rather inclined on believing them. Saiyans are a dirty breed and dirty blooded but are known to be excellent fighters. Was she well behaved with you?' he asked his jail officers. They grunted.

'She hasn't said a word. Not even cried.'

The purple alien general chuckled.

'Aren't we a tough little Saiyan traitor?' he asked her. She had to bite her tongue and concentrate on breathing. She had to remain calm. She couldn't risk losing control here, not here.

'I can see it in your eyes.' He continued. 'The way you look at me… You are humiliated. The Saiyans are a proud race. You were beaten, you tail removed and your comrades killed…So what pride is there left in you now? ' he whispered to her, making the Saiyan prisoner's blood boil as she remained silent. 'My Lord thinks that what happened on your filthy planet is a sacrifice every Saiyan must endure to live. And live you will.' He said, his slimy purple hand pushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

'What is your name? What did they call you?' he asked. She hesitated, biting her lip angrily, remaining silent. She was suddenly kicked in the ribs by the general's officers, her chains clinking.

' _He asked you a question, you filth!_ ' Again, she was kicked, this time in the face.

She groaned in pain and sharply looked at General Sushii again, licking away the blood from her lip.

'Kori. My name is Kori.' She said before falling on the ground, her injuries worsening as blood rushed out of her mouth, spitting it on the ground.

This alarmed General Sushii. He glared at his henchmen, angry. 'She spoke. There's no need to hit her again. Her injuries must heal before she is transferred. And you will not touch her again. Not unless you wish to face Lord Frieza yourselves and explain why his slave can't stand.' General Sushii helped her up. Her legs trembled, but her will remained strong.

'Good, you can stand. Now I will ask you something very important. You were chosen amongst your kinds to fight in Lord Frieza's personal army. Your skills as a warrior and your raw power have caught my interest and therefore, his. You are to be tasked to conquer planets for our Lord Frieza and in his name and obey his every wish. If you refuse, you will be executed. So what is your answer?' he asked.

Kori's fists trembled with rage. Her lip trembled with fury and her teeth showed through an angry snarl.

'I am a Saiyan. I will never fight under someone else's name and most certainly not for that _murderer!_ '

Energy surged through her and she broke out of her chains, her hand seizing General Sushii's throat, crushing it. She then savagely punched him, sending him against the wall of the ship, the military general lying unconscious in a pile of debris as her captors quickly grabbed a hold of her, immobilizing her to the ground with all of their might before punching her head so hard against the hard metal flooring that she momentarily lost her vision. The impact of her blow had made the ship deviate from its course and it had been so violent that she had ripped the skin over her knuckles. But rage had consumed her. It wasn't enough. They had to pay. She mustered the rest of her strength and pushed her captors off of her, grabbing the blue-haired soldier by the throat, a formidable ki blast ripping his neck apart, killing him instantly. The second soldier and captor rushed towards her, but she quickly intercepted his fist as she threw him to the ground and kicked his face, splitting his skull open. As she looked at the bloodied bodies, or rather what was left of them, she gently chuckled.

'I guess death came for you too. That was for my comrades. And for me.'

General Sushii was more fortunate. He was still alive and had regained consciousness and quickly grabbed his radio, barking orders. 'All units to the command unit! Code red in the command unit! I repeat, code red in the command unit! All units called for reinforcement!'

Kori's bloodthirst had only been deepened by his distress calls. She turned around to face and smiled, a bedeviled expression decorating her face. She saw the fear in his eyes as she raised her hands.

'Your turn, little man.' She said. But before she could take another step, she felt her reality shift and spiral downwards as she was electrocuted with rods from the incoming wave of officers who had rushed to save their general. She fell to the ground and blacked out, her body still rattling from the electric current that surged through her. She found darkness once again.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself lying on a damp cold floor and in complete darkness. As she painfully sat up, she felt cold and hungry. Her body was still aching terribly, but she was still alive. _She was still alive_. Chained, battered, humiliated and imprisoned, but alive. The jail cell she was thrown in had an overhead leak and slow steady drips of water fell on her, dampening her hair. She tried to move again but her body had reached its limit. She sat there, in the darkness, her back against her jail cell's bars, wondering how she could ever get out of this place, how she could ever find peace again. The chains on her hands and legs were so heavy that it even prevented her from resting on her back and she couldn't see a damn thing. She could only reach out with her energy.

Feeling her surroundings with waves of energy, she scanned the jail area. Soon, she felt another weak presence within the dark chamber. The man's breathing was raspy and dull, but he was alive too, although just barely. His energy was no familiar to her. He must have been from another planet, from another galaxy.

'I can sense you. Who are you?' she asked in the dark. No one answered.

'Don't play the fool, I can hear and feel you. Speak to me.' She repeated.

'So… you're not all that ignorant, are you? How constricted are you with chains right now?' said the man, his voice raspy.

'I cannot move my arms and my legs. My head is free.' She replied.

'You caused one heck of a ruckus on the ship, are you aware of that? You gave them a run for their money, little girl. Where did you learn to fight like that?' he continued.

'It's in my blood.' She simply replied as she rested her head on the wall.

'You're a Saiyan.' He knew what she was. He recognized the boiling warrior's rage inside of her. 'My name is Paragus. I too am a Saiyan. I can feel your power, I can feel your desire to fight. Despite the scent of blood that's coming from you, I can sense your strength. What's your name, stranger?' he asked her, darkness surrounding them.

'My name is Kori. Tell me Paragus, is there a way out of here?' she asked him.

'There is no way of escaping from _inside_ the ship. But do not feel hopeless. Now that I am certain you are a Saiyan, you are of value. Only a few of us are left in this world. You must stay alive, woman, for our sake. He will come to save me. One day, he will come to save me.' She was left puzzled by his delirious statement.

'Who is that?' she asked. But the Saiyan stranger didn't answer. He just softly laughed from the shadows of his cell.

'One day, my son, the legendary Super Saiyan of legend will come and deliver me.'


	2. Of Hope and Nightmares

The perpetual gloom and dampness of Kori's jailcell made the days feel like an eternity. It had been so long since she felt the light of the sun on her skin. The hunger she felt deep within made her wary of everything single scent in the room, including the foraging rats, who ate away at the straw on the floor. She hadn't been fed in days and her wounds were taking too long to heal. She had lost a considerable amount of blood and at this rate, she knew she would soon die. She knew that she would die a painful death, but she had not expected her suffering to last this long. Every movement of her body was excruciating. The last strands of hope and pride that fueled her will to live slowly began to fray. Death was surely her only salvation.

As frail as she was, she could still feel Paragus's energy near her. He was still lying in his own jail cell next to hers and had not spoken since last time when he deliriously spoke about the Legendary Super Saiyan of legend, stories her parents used to tell her when she was very young before she was sent away, before the tragedy of the destruction of Planet Vegeta happened. Kori had scoffed at his words, unwilling to believe the fruit of his damaged imagination. He was a broken man, she thought. There was no point in telling him of the simple reality that was their situation: they were prisoners and they would die prisoners. There was no hope left and tales of legend were only dreams and fantasy that neither of them could afford to believe in anymore. The only truth she knew was that death was inevitable.

The cold air that filled the dungeon made her skin ripple with goosebumps and made breathing painful and hard. There were no other prisoners left alive apart from the two Saiyans in this dungeon. This truly was hell and there was no way out of it. Kori's chains felt heavy and cold and bruised her skin. She tried to raise her arms but couldn't. They were simply too heavy for her to lift them up or try to break away from them.

'No can do.' She mumbled. 'This truly is the end.'

She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, awaiting the inevitable with open arms. But the long-awaited eternal relief never came.

Before long, she heard the prison door open and squinted her eyes from the sudden exposure to light. She could see the outlines of her jail cell and looked around, her eyes slowly getting accustomed to the rays of light that beamed on her face. Men opened her cell and roughly undid her restraints and got rid of her chains as she sighed in relief. They had done the same to Paragus, who could barely stand up, exhausted. As the guards lifted her up, Kori felt her failing strength returning to her, hope flowing through her body. As she was being carried outside the jail unit, she heard the armed guards talk to each other in whispers.

'I don't understand why Lord Frieza wants these mongrels alive. Stupid monkeys. What's so special about them anyway?' the first one said as he threw Kori's body over his shoulder. She was still unable to move.

'I don't know. They do make good servants… when they obey. Just look at their Prince.'

Kori grunted in pain as the man carrying her touched her lower back where once was her tail. He chuckled at her reaction.

'A tailless monkey makes for an obedient monkey, am I right Saiyan? Remember that like your life depends on it, woman.'

Kori didn't have the strength to answer. She was brought to a healing tank unit room where she was submerged in the healing liquids. For the first time since she was captured, she could rest. The feeling of soothing on her skin from the healing machine's content slowly healed the various cuts and gashes on her body as she fell asleep. Although in a recuperative and medically induced coma, she could still hear the doctors speak around her, their voices dancing in her mind.

'Why are we healing this one? I heard she killed some of our best men.' One asked.

'From what I heard, Frieza is looking for elite warriors to pillage the harshest planets in this galaxy. I guess she's one of the chosen ones. She must be quite the Saiyan specimen if she managed to stay alive this long. But if you ask me, she's scum like the rest of her pathetic monkey race.'

Kori didn't know how long she had stayed in that healing machine. It felt like days. In her deep sleep, she felt the pain vanish and her skin heal. Slowly, her strength came back to her. Voices around her mixed in with the screams of her peers in her mind. When she woke up, she felt rejuvenated. They had laid Kori on a medical gurney and had wrapped the rest of her wounds and had put fresh clothes on her. As she slowly sat up, she heard the doctor in charge of her call out to her.

'Take it slow, Saiyan woman. You're not strong enough to stand just yet.' But Kori pushed her body up and her naked feet touched the cold floor, her long black mane falling over her shoulder as she stretched her healed legs.

'Well, I guess it's true what they say about Saiyan. You do heal fast.' He said, exiting the room to alert the guards of her disposition.

As soon as she was left alone, Kori removed her bandages and smiled when she saw that her wounds had healed with only scars visible. She inhaled deeply and felt a sudden rush of energy run through her, the growing energy she thought she'd never feel again. Hours ago, there was nothing but despair in her mind. And now, there was hope. Hope for freedom.

Kori was then brought to a common area to feed herself. She was sat down at the same table as Paragus, who ate silently before her, gazing at her only when their guards were not looking. Kori ate slowly and looked around her and saw nothing but soldiers and henchmen feeding. There were no windows and the exits were guarded. There was no way out of this room without alerting the entire ship. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and a guard she had never seen bend down to have a closer look at her.

'Oh, this one is pretty. And she's even prettier without chains. Too bad you can't be _my_ slave.' He said, his hand trailing down her back in a perverse manner. '…Or maybe if I ask Lord Frieza nicely he'll give you to me. And I could have you all to myself.' Kori could feel his breath on her neck. Paragus had stopped eating and wore a sinister smirk on his face.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' He said. A small smile appeared on the soldier's lips.

' _Or what_? What are you going to do about it old man-'

But the Cold Army henchmen could not finish his sentence before Kori had headbutted him into the wall, tables, and chairs flying in the air at the impact. 'Get off me.' She mumbled before continuing to eat her meal as if nothing had happened. Their assigned guards ran to the injured soldier before grabbing her arm roughly, dragging her and Paragus outside the mess hall by their necks towards the commanding deck of the ship, where she met with General Sushii again. Kori smirked arrogantly at the sight of his broken arm, the arm she had broken when she attacked him last.

His lips thinned in anger when he saw her.

'You _whore!_ ' he screamed. 'Look at what you did to me! You're just lucky that Lord Frieza wants you for himself or I'd have you raped and killed on the spot, right there and then. I had mercifully given you a choice before and now it seems you won't have the same luck.' He then looked at the older Saiyan that stood next to her and chuckled.

'And you, old monkey.' He started. 'You good for nothing weakling. With a power level so pitiful, I doubt you could even pillage from a baby. Now, now. What to do with you? Feed you to the prisoners down below? Or make a nice slave out of you? So many possibilities…'

General Sushii had grabbed Paragus by the throat, the elderly Saiyan gasping for air. He then looked at Kori, who glared back at him.

'If you do not comply with your new master's wishes, he will die here, alone and in pain. So I will ask again, you Saiyan wench. You better consider your answer carefully or he dies. Do you accept Lord Frieza's proposal?' he asked. Kori looked at Paragus, his dark eyes meeting hers. He tried to plead but Sushii tightened his grip around his throat, making Paragus squirm in pain. Kori had no choice but to comply.

'Yes.' She said. Sushii quickly let Paragus fall to the ground, his chest heaving quickly. The purple alien general returned to his seat and gloated sinisterly. 'Good little monkey. I knew you'd see things my way. Guards, come here.' He commanded. Kori heard footsteps behind her. She now feared the worst.

'Guards, I want you to show me how you break in our new recruits. And make it lively.' He ordered. Kori felt chills down her spine.

'I agreed to your little deal. What do you want from me?' She argued. But Sushii's creeping smile grew wider.

'Yes, you have. But did you really think I'd let you get away with what you did to me? I don't think so.' He said, getting up and walking towards her, gently gliding his fingers on her face, his thumb resting on her lower lip.

'Tell me, Saiyan wench. Have you ever been fucked?' He asked, grinning evilly. She frowned, puzzled.

' _What?_ ' She asked, confused. She then heard Paragus gasp angrily as he raised his hand.

'Please, don't.' He croaked. 'Don't do this.' He pleaded, only to be silenced by a harsh slap from Sushii.

'I wasn't talking to you, you piece of Saiyan trash.' He turned to Kori again.

'From your reaction my lovely, I assume you haven't. Good thing my guards are well versed in rape. Gentlemen have your fill. But do not hurt her face. I like her pretty.' He said as he comfortably sat down in his chair again, licking his lips as he snapped his fingers, the guards approaching Kori.

Kori growled as Sushii's henchmen grabbed her arms and legs to force her on the ground. Paragus watched, helpless but couldn't look and lowered his gaze to the ground, defeated. Kori thrashed about as the first guard lowered himself on her, smiling at her.

'You're a feisty little girl, aren't you? I _like_ feisty little girls. Too bad they don't stay that way for long after I'm done with them.' Kori trembled at the sight of his twisted face.

'No!' she grunted. _'Let me go!'_ The despair in her eyes fueled his desire to bend her to his will.

He lowered his hand on her stomach but before he could rip her clothes off, she managed to free her arm from the second guard's grasp and grabbed her aggressor's arm, breaking his bones and snapping it from his body. His screams of anguish filled the room as she wrapped her legs around his throat, suffocating him. With a twist of her hip, she snapped his neck and the man fell on the ground, dead. When she turned around to face the second guard, she heard him whimper in fear. The rage in her eyes spelled his destiny out for him. He fell to his knees as Sushii barked orders at him.

'What are you doing, you weakling! Stop her!' he screamed. But the lowly henchman was paralyzed with fear as Kori walked to him, her black hair covering her elated expression.

'Looks like the tables have turned. _I'm_ going to **break** you.' She whispered viciously to the trembling man, raising him off the ground by the throat. With a growl, she punched the second guard in the stomach, impaling him through his guts, her hand piecing through his body effortlessly. He squealed in pain before she ripped his head from his shoulders. As the dead man fell to the ground, her gaze found a trembling Sushii, who grabbed a blaster, aiming it as Kori.

'You Saiyan whore! Don't move any closer! I'll shoot you!' he screamed, the laser gun in his hand trembling.

Paragus stood voiceless as Kori rushed to grab hair, pulling the general's head towards the ceiling by his hair as he dropped his gun to her feet. Paragus heard the Saiyan woman soft voice rippling into laughter of satisfaction, sending shivers down his own spine. Kori's black irises burned with the fire of revenge. She could almost taste it, she could almost feel it. Revenge for her fallen comrades, revenge for her people, revenge for all that he put her through. And now the source of her pain was trembling before her, kneeling before her, pleading for his life.

' _Spare me!_ ' He squealed. 'Spare me and I'll name you general! I'll give you everything you want but please _don't kill me!_ ' he begged with hints of cowardly despair in his voice. She gave him a blood-chilling grin.

' **Die.** ' She said to him, putting her other hand on his face, focusing her energy in the palm of her hand as she blasted the general's face with a ki blast, ending his life.

The impact of her blast shook the entire ship as an alarm rung throughout the vicinity. Paragus called out to her in a panic.

'Kori! Now's our chance! We have to escape from here!' He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her along with him to the other side of the ship. She knew reinforcements were on their tails and when they would find out what she had done to their general, they would hunt her down. The two Saiyan rushed down the deserted halls of the spaceship, breathing heavily from their run.

'Where are we going, Paragus?' Kori asked him. 'How do we get out of here?'

He did not answer, he only pulled her arm again as she followed him. 'We need to find the hangar!' she said to him. 'We need to steal their space pods and leave!'

'This way!' he called out to her. They took a sharp right and ran down a dark hall. In the distance, she saw a group of armed soldiers blocking their way. 'Duck!' she ordered Paragus before sending a ki blast towards them, blasting them into oblivion. The shock from her beam made their surroundings tremble, Paragus violently crashing against the wall. She pulled him on his feet again and pulled forward.

'Hurry, old man!' she said to him. She thought this chase would never end. Paragus followed her, exhausted. She then saw the room they had been looking for. When they entered the space pods hangar, they found themselves alone. Kori and Paragus rushed to a docked pod and she opened it and threw the elderly Saiyan inside, closing its door as he looked at her from the tinted window, puzzled.

'Kori! _What are you doing?_ ' he asked her. She ignored him and quickly went through the destination registry. She stopped when it read out ' _New Planet Vegeta_ '. She quickly entered its coordinates into the log computer and looked at Paragus.

'You need to get out of here before more come to find us. You need to live.' She said to him through the window, slowly feeling her strength leaving her. The energy she had spent had exhausted her injured body and her vision blurred. But she had to do this.

'You can't do this! You foolish woman! You can't handle them all by yourself in your condition! You'll get killed! _You are needed!_ ' he yelled at her, but his words fell on deaf ears. As she pressed on the launching pad, Kori chuckled, remembered what he had said to her the first time spoke.

'I hope you find your son, Paragus.' Kori said to him before the single space pod launched into space, leaving her alone in the hangar with no pod for herself to escape with, dooming her. She could hear Sushii's men rushing towards the hangar and she inhaled deeply, knowing that she might not survive their assault.

'There she is!' one screamed.

' _The other one got away!_ The other Saiyan escaped, damn it!'

Kori was out of energy. She knew she couldn't keep fighting. And she accepted her fate like the proud Saiyan warrior that she was. 'Come at me.'

As Sushii's men lunged at her, she exhaled deeply, accepting her fate. She had no strength left to fight. She was done fighting. She met the ground viciously, Sushii's men forcing her down. 'Kill her!'

Kori felt the tip of a laser gun against her head and closed her eyes. 'Die, you Saiyan scum! For Frieza!'

Her heart was beating in her chest. And then she heard nothing. Her body felt numb. Everything went silent.

Death was a silent place, a very silent place.

No, this wasn't hell, she thought. It felt too warm and too bright. She slowly opened her eyes. She was basking in warm yellow light, her body still lying on the ground amongst other lifeless bodies. Slowly and with great difficulty, she pulled herself up and looked around her, her eyes wide open in shock. They were dead, all of them. Who could have done that? She felt the flames of the burning hangar burn at her skin as the spaceship trembled under her feet. She felt a pull from the side and saw a gaping hole in the thick metal fuselage of the Cold Army's spaceship, pulling her towards the emptiness of space. She felt her body being pulled back from the gravity, but something quickly caught her as she was being sucked into space.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that bright yellow aura of energy again, felt its warmth as it surrounded her, as it penetrated her entire being. Her body was now pressed against something, no, _someone_. The warmth of his skin felt foreign to her. She looked up and her eyes met with a pair of turquoise colored orbs that gazed intensely at her. It was a man, the tallest man she'd ever seen. He was the source of this glowing aura and he had grabbed her, saving her from certain death. Kori felt lost within at the sheer size of his aura, of his raw and uncurbed, unlimited power. It was something she had never felt before. It felt unreal, legendary, out of this world. It scared her but amazed her too. Kori felt overwhelmed as she felt herself drowning in the dept of his energy, like a child in his arm, subjugated by his powerful and deep explosive energy.

As the two of them were surrounded by the flames of this destroyed ship, she took one last glance at him and smiled.

'Who are you?' she asked.

She then saw the tall masculine creature sneer at her as she felt close to losing consciousness. He didn't answer. He just laughed, the wickedness in his animalistic voice sending chills down Kori's spine, freezing the blood in her veins. She was struck with horror when he violently crushed her against him as if her bones were breaking. She then felt her feet disconnect from the floor and the pressure of his growing energy choking her. She couldn't breathe anymore.

And then nothing. She felt nothing.

Just darkness.


	3. The Darkness Within

The sun's rays hit Kori's face harshly. She felt as if she had been asleep for a very long time as the light blinded her. She slowly rose up and opened her eyes and saw a deep, warm orange-colored sky. She blinked, realizing that she had escaped, that she had been freed. Kori frowned and rubbed her bruised skin, wondering just how she had managed to survive the destruction of the Cold Army's spacecraft. That man… She looked at her skin and saw purple hues to her arms and shoulders and her sides felt stiff and swollen. That golden-haired man had brought her here. He had saved her life. She inhaled deeply, letting her lungs fill with fresh air, her long black mane gently brushing the skin of her back. She was safe. She was alive. And now she was free.

She felt stronger. Her strength was back, and her wounds had healed. Someone had mended the cuts and scraped on her arms and legs. She looked at her hands and felt the energy flow in her fingers, in her palms, and throughout her body. This new and foreign sensation of awakened power made her so much more aware of her new limits.

'I feel great.' She whispered to herself. 'I feel more powerful than before… How?'

'You had a brush with death. It makes a Saiyan warrior stronger.' Replied a voice. She sat up and saw the figure of an older man sitting not too far away from her. He was polishing his armor and boots and looked at her and sighed in relief.

'You look better.' He said. Kori blinked. She couldn't believe her eyes.

'Paragus, you're alive.' She said blankly. He looked healthy and healed as well.

'Yes. Because of your foolishness, I am alive.' He replied. 'Saving an old man should not have been your priority.' He continued. 'You could have died.' Kori sighed.

'I could have, but I didn't. And now I'm stronger than ever. I can fight again. I feel like a Saiyan again.'

Paragus laughed heartily as he readjusted his armor on his body.

'Yes, you will fight again.' He said, a mysterious smile growing on his face. Kori noticed the harsh gash on Paragus's eye.

'I'm sorry for your eye, Paragus.' She said to him. That seemed to amuse him.

'Do not pity me, Kori. I am old and weak. But now… I have my son… and you. No one will ever dare to threaten me ever again.'

Kori raised a curious eyebrow at his statement. She rose to her feet and chuckled as he incredulously looked at her, her beauty truly mesmerizing in the sweet colors of the sunset. Her long black hair and pale skin gave her an ethereal beauty that clashes with the harsh lines of her lean muscles. He rose to his feet as well, gently grabbing her arm.

'You can't leave.' He told her. She snapped her arm away from him and took a step back

'Look, old man. I did what I did because I did not want you to die. This does not mean that I'll stay here with you. I am not bound to you. And I must be on my way. Take care of yourself.' She said, walking away from him. But she heard his vile laughter in the distance, and it made her stop in her tracks. She turned around and saw a changed expression on his face. The once passive and weak expression on Paragus's had turned angry and ruthless. His true colors were now showing, and his voice was now assertive and harsh.

'I don't think I phrased this properly, Kori. You will _not_ leave. That is an order.'

Kori's beguiled amusement turned into a deep scowl. 'And what can _you_ do to stop me?'

Paragus's sinister chuckles made her blood boil in anger. 'Not me, Kori. _Him_. And he'll do anything I say.'

Kori was petrified. 'Who the hell are you talking about?' she asked him angrily.

Paragus laughed again and this time, his eyes met hers. 'My son. The Legendary Super Saiyan.'

She gasped, realizing that the tall blond-haired creature that had saved her from the spacecraft wreck, the blue-eyed man that had shielded her from the explosion of the hangar, her savior was his son? But the legend of the Legendary Super Saiyan was a myth, a story that parents told their children about. Kori remembered the sensation of his powerful energy surging through her body, the warmth of his skin against her, the protection he offered her… Could he truly be a living legend?

And then she remembered his evil voice, the beastly and vile smile he offered her before he violently crushed her body against his… It scared her then, it terrified her now. His power had been so overwhelming that Kori remembered she couldn't see the bottoming of his energy. It was infinite, exponential, unreal. Her hands began to tremble. 'No… It can't be' she whispered.

Paragus scoffed at her. 'My son has decided to save your life.' He said. 'But he wasn't gentle doing so. He's never been the _gentle_ kind. The bruises you have on your body are proof of it. And I still wonder why he did it.'

Kori stepped back cautiously. 'You can't keep me here, Paragus. I'm leaving.' She said to him. But Paragus walked towards her again, the fiendish expression on his face deepening.

'And how are you going to leave without a space pod? There is no way out of here without my consent, woman. I hold your freedom in the palm of my hand. You will learn that soon enough and you won't like my methods. I told you before. You are needed here. You _will_ remain here.'

Kori has had enough. She ran to Paragus and grabbed him by the throat, a loud growl escaping her lips.

'I should have let you die on that spaceship.' She said to him. ' _I should have let you die!_ Or maybe it's not too late for me to fix my mistake.' She said, squeezing his airways shut. Paragus squirmed, his feet separating from the ground as she tightened her grip.

'Kori… Listen to me…' He croaked. But Kori did not listen to him. The surge of power that rushed through her cracked the ground under her feet and made the debris around them levitate in the air, magnetic waves of power electrifying their surroundings.

'Tell me where I can find the space pods.' She demanded, but Paragus remained quiet, angering her further. _'_ _ **Tell me!**_ _'_ she screamed at him. She could feel her freedom slipping away again and the arrogance on the old man's face pushed her to the brink of no return. She was losing touch with reality. The anger, the pain, the suffering, the loneliness… It all came crashing down on her. Tears of raged rolled down her cheeks. She felt like a prisoner again and her jailors were her only way to freedom.

And then she realized that the only to make him speak was to get rid of his protector. His son.

'Where is he?' she asked, her voice trembling with rage. 'Where is your son? _Where is he?_ '

Under the growing strength of her grip, Paragus managed a malicious chuckle.

'You'll die… if you… face him in battle… What would be… the point in all of this… then?' he croaked.

Kori thought about ending his life. She was so _close_ , she had all the reasons in the world to do it… Killing was not difficult for her. But Paragus… he held the key to her cage. She needed him alive to survive. She then slowly released her grip as he coughed, clutching to his throat. There was no way out of this planet, there was nowhere to run from him. She screamed in anguish, the earth beneath her trembling. Her shrills of rage made the older Saiyan laugh.

'How desperate for freedom you are, Kori.' He said. She fell to her knees, realizing that once again, she was trapped with truly no way out. Paragus's voice called out to her again.

'Listen to me, Kori. I have a proposition for you and I doubt you are in a situation to refuse.' Her blazing gaze met his. 'I need you here because I have a plan for revenge against those who have wronged us. My plan is to rebuild a new Planet Vegeta and to build an army powerful enough to take over the galaxy. But for that, I will need more Saiyans. You surely are aware that we are not the only ones remaining.' He said to her.

She kneeled on the ground, silently listening to him.

'I have had enemies who have mocked me, Kori. I intend to make each and every single one of them pay for what they have done to me and I fully intend to use all the tools I was given to take revenge. And you, my dear, will be one of my favorite tools.'

She spat at him. 'I will never be your tool! _I am a Saiyan!_ I fight only for myself!'

But Paragus's sinister expression said otherwise. 'You will do as I command if you ever want your freedom back. Now, you will accept my proposal of becoming a soldier in my army, amongst other things.' He said.

'What other things? What will you make me do?' she asked, suspicious of his intentions.

Paragus's lips curled in an ominous smile. 'You will entertain and train with my son, Broly. You will try to soften his emotions.'

Indignation decorated Kori's face. 'I am _not_ a nanny! I am a Saiyan. I do not have the time or desire to _appease_ your son! I'll kill him in his sleep if I have to. _**You are strangers!**_ And I am the sole commander of my fate and you, of all people, shall _not_ dictate my future! And your brute of a son will soon learn all about it.' She raised her hand and gathered ki, aiming it at Paragus. If she was going to take her freedom back, he had to die. Now.

'He's here.'

Suddenly, Kori's blood suddenly froze in her veins. Behind her stood a being of godly gargantuan power. Her power level paled in comparison to this beast. She slowly turned around and gasped at the sight of the man that stood before her. Her black orbs met with his.

He was real.

The Saiyan of legend.

The sheer mass of man that stood before her was enough to intimidate the most daredevil and foolish man. But it was the hate in his eyes that frightened her. The sheer loathing expression on his face made her knees week with terror. He did not look like her savior but the more she analyzed his energy, the more she was convinced that he truly was the beast of legend that terrified her people, that gave life to the stories. The growing sneer on his lips made her panic inside. She took a step back. Her survival instincts told her to get as far away as possible from this monstrous being. Kori could hear her heart pound in her chest and so did he.

Never had she heard such a sinister sound as his voice.

He scorned at her, slowly closing the gap between them. Kori was petrified.

'Ah, my son. You are back. Just in time to meet our… _guest._ ' Said the older Saiyan.

Kori could only remind herself to breathe as the tall Saiyan walked to her, his strong hand reached out to her. Inches away from her, she could feel his cold eyes examining every inch of her body, analyzing her being. The fear in her eyes amused him as his teeth showed behind the depth of his scornful expression. She closed her eyes, uncomfortable and terrified. His dark eyes met hers again as his hand viciously grabbed her arm, pulling Kori closer to him. The force of nature that stood before her completely robbed her of any shred of courage she had left. Only the rampaging beating of her heart remained.

Kori winced in pain as Broly's hand crushed her arm. 'Let me go.' She managed to say, her teeth clenched.

The evil grin he wore on his face made his aura ever more ominous. She frowned as he slowly lowered his head, his nose slightly touching her neck as he inhaled deeply. Kori swallowed dryly when she heard him groan, her scent visibly pleasing him. Panic had set in within herself as she tried to squirm away from him. Her reaction amused him. A deep chuckle escaped his lips.

'Puny woman.' Kori's trembling hands made his smile grow wider. 'You are my servant now, woman. And if you fight me, you will know what true pain is.'

Kori had never been so discomposed. Her pale was livid. She had no choice but to follow these men's orders for now. She lowered her power level and looked at the ground, still shaking from their encounter.

'What do you think of her, Broly? he asked. But Broly remained silent, disinterested. 'She will be of great use to us. Won't you, woman?'

Kori tasted bile in her mouth. But she closed her eyes, swallowing her pride as she felt Broly's gaze upon her again.

'Yes.'

Paragus smiled, satisfied. 'Excellent. Now, come.' He continued. 'There is an abandoned palace not too far from here, over that mountain. We will settle there for now.'

The palace that he spoke of was in ruins and before long, she was left alone in her room, locked away from any other living presence and cried herself to sleep, in silence, in fear of ever seeing the dark eyes of her jailors in the night.

And that is how Kori spent her life for the next six months. She trained alone in the morning, served Broly and Paragus and went to bed. Silence had become comfortable between the three of them now. She wouldn't dare speak to Broly and only spoke to Paragus when required to. Every day, behind closed doors, she cursed them. Day after day, she cursed and wished for her captors' death, plotting on how she could make her silent maledictions become reality. During the day, she silently took Paragus's abuse and avoided Broly like the plague, not daring to look into his eyes. She had grown to fear him, even when his madness was quiet and manageable.

With time, Kori learned that a wild beast such as Broly could also be controlled and that only Paragus had the ability to do so with witchcraft. For six months, Broly had been kept quiet and passive, remained quiet and reserved, his energy under control. Not once did she see the extraordinary yellow aura that she felt from him when he saved her life. Sometimes, Kori would wake up in the middle of the night at the sound of Broly's screaming. His shrills of anguish petrified her. What caused his madness? What caused these uproars of violent rage? What drove him to become this violent being?

She had found the answer when she noticed from afar just how Broly managed to control his incredible raw powers. And its source of control came from Paragus, who freely used witchcraft on his son to torture him into submission, crushing his mind without remorse. From the corner of her eye, Kori saw how cruel Paragus could be to his son, starving him to control his surges of energy and even going as far as suppressing his emotions for pure pleasure, entertained at the sight of his son deprived of a will to live. But Kori decided to ignore it. If Paragus ever found out that she knew about this, he would surely have her killed or worst, fed to his ravenous son.

Kori found peace at night. She often escaped the castle and walk down the mountain to a small lake where she enjoyed bathing under the moonlight. She could never fully enjoy basking in the moonlight before and now that she had grown accustomed to it, it felt natural to her. She would then soak her feet in the cold lake water and watch the moon's reflection in the calm water before returning to the castle. It was the only time since becoming Paragus's prisoner that she found life enjoyable. And then, when morning came, her nightmare began all over again.

Only now she knew that she wasn't the only slave living in this palace.

Courage came to her on a fateful night when she decided to take a late-night stroll around the palace when she came across Broly in the dark hall leading to their chambers. She hid behind the stone wall, petrified at the sight of him struggling to stand up, the dark bewitched enchantment that controlled his powers making him moan in pain.

'That fucking prick.' She mumbled angrily. Even at night, Paragus tortured him, Kori thought. She could hear the heavy stone walls crack under the sheer impact of the weight of his fists as it came crashing into the stone in frustration, his anguished whimpers echoing within the palace walls. Kori closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. And then, she revealed herself as she slowly walked towards him.

'Broly?' she slowly called out to him, her soft voice reaching to him.

His hands were on the cold stonewalls and he was grunting in pain. Kori felt sorrow deep within her. A being so powerful with so much pure and raw energy treated in such a way made her heart sink. As terrifying as Broly was, he was also made of flesh and blood and felt pain too. As she looked at the broken man that trembled before her, she realized that beneath all of this power and madness, Broly was more like her than she originally thought.

'Broly? What's happening to you?' she asked again. This time, he turned his head and looked at her wildly, grabbing his head in pain, as if to stop the voices inside him madness filled mind to cease.

'Are you alright?' Kori asked again, raising a hand to comfort him as he thrashed about, in excruciating pain. He screamed like an injured animal, growling and showing teeth, visibly wanting Kori to leave. His threatening growls should have dissuaded Kori to approach him further, but her body pressed forward. The violence in his voice made her tremble in fear but she was resolute. As she reached out to gently touch him, he grabbed her arms and harshly pressed her against the wall, leaving her entirely at his mercy. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, but she found the courage to look into his eyes.

'What are you looking at?' he asked her, his voice deep and assertive. Shivers ran down her spine as she saw his dark eyes glimmering with a sparkle of rage and vulnerability in the dark.

'I-I was only asking if you needed my assistance.' She replied, petrified. She could see the thirst for blood in his eyes. She could feel his nails painfully digging at her skin, his face slowly closing in on hers like a predator. She could feel his breath on her skin.

'Puny little woman.'

And then, the light of rage and anger in his eyes transformed into something that she had never seen in his expression, something that made her curiously uneasy, something that crept up her back.

Lust.

Kori felt the small droplets of blood running down the skin of her arm from Broly's deadly grip. As it rolled down her pale arm, Broly brought his mouth to her skin and slowly licked it off, never leaving his gaze from her. This purely sadistically and lustful gesture mortified Kori, who remained silent. But the faint blush that decorated her face did not fail to attract her jailor's attention.

'Quit your staring, you're flushing already.'

Kori felt her heart race as he licked his lips again, her blush deepening at the new sensation of his chest pressing on hers. She knew he could feel her heart racing and he scoffed at her, taunting her embarrassingly as he ran his rough fingers over the skin of her neck.

'Have you ever tasted a Saiyan man's blood?' he asked her. Kori blinked, surprised at the sudden mellow tone in his voice. Kori gave him a puzzled look.

'No.' she replied, suspicious. His guttural chuckles filled the emptiness of the hallowed hall.

'Isn't it about time you tried?'

His grip on her arm loosed and he brought them over her head, pinning her against the cold stone wall, his sinister grin growing wider. Without a moment's hesitation, Broly grabbed her head and pushed it to his neck, her lips connecting with his warm skin. Kori squealed in surprised and as she opened her mouth to protest, Broly pushed her against him harder, her teeth sinking in his flesh. The taste of his blood filled her mouth, filling his senses with ecstasy. She felt him slightly tremble from her touch, a guttural moan escaping his lips as she sank her teeth deeper into the flesh of his neck.

When she removed her mouth from his skin, he pinned her harder against the cold stone wall of the palace and grinned devilishly.

'Be grateful that I'm doing this for you.'

And in return, he sank his own teeth into the flesh of her neck as she whimpered, surprised by his action. His body pressed on hers, he held her arm in place, leaving her no choice but to close her eyes and lose herself to the sensation of his canines sinking into the delicate skin of her neck, goosebumps running wild across the rest of her body. Kori, terrified, moaned under him, a jolt of unwanted yet irresistible pleasure surging through her. Her slight squirming made Broly lustfully sink his teeth deeper. Kori's eyes were now wide open, stricken with this foreign overwhelming sensation of sweet and terrible rapture that overcame her.

When he released her, Kori legs trembled as she felt the tingling sensation of pain on her neck. She then frowned and looked at him, confused and flushed.

'What did you make me do, Broly? What kind of sick barbaric ritual was that?' she asked, anger in her voice. She suddenly felt violated, forced into his own sadistic little game or power where he took complete control of her.

Broly's eyes darkened with a strange phosphorescence that made his sinister scorn even more horrifyingly enticing. He brought his mouth to her ear dangerously and he lowered his voice so only she could hear his ominous whispers.

'Go to sleep and never talk of this.' He said, completely releasing her before walking away to the darkness of his chambers. Mortified, Kori walked back to her own room and kept aware for the rest of the night, haunted by the twisted darkness within Broly's mind… and her own. Angry tears of powerlessness stained her pillow as Kori fell into an uncomfortable and terrible sleep filled with nightmares of her captor's terrible, villainous laughter.


	4. The Price of Freedom

The next morning, Kori woke up feeling tired and distraught. As she bathed, she couldn't help but run her fingers over the fresh wound that Broly left on her neck, sharp teeth markings tinting her skin with hues of red and purple. The way he had bitten her… the sharp pleasure that she had felt to the hands of this mad brute made her feel angry with herself. Warm tears rolled down Kori's cheeks as deepening feelings of helplessness and guilt washed over her. How could her body react to the disgusting feeling of this monster's touch in such a way?

' _God damn it!'_ she swore.

The mere thought of Broly touching her away made her despair. She had been locked away on this planet for too long. She had been their slave for too long. She had forgotten what freedom felt like for too long. Something needed to happen before Kori completely forgot what it felt like to be happy, what it felt like to hope for a future. She couldn't count on Paragus to set her free and let her leave. Her only option left was to use the only advantage that she had left.

Kori grinned, rubbing the soreness on her neck, remembered the deep, dark gaze of longing the Saiyan of legend held out for her, how his usually violent touch became softer on her skin, almost caring-like. Kori giggled slyly as she submerged her body in the warm bath water, her lips curled into a cunning smile, realizing that her way to freedom was already drawn before her, her path lit and clear as day. Freedom would require personal sacrifice, but if her idea came to a realization, she would one day be free and leave this forsaken planet.

' _You will entertain and train with my son, Broly. You will try to soften his emotions.'_ Paragus had already spelled out her strategy for her. He had let her know that she was _needed_ and he would soon regret his words. She would train with him, entertain his thoughts and offer him the comforts of growing intimacy. She would entertain his son's twisted fantasies of brutal lust and manipulate him into developing a kinship with her, a kinship she would use to her own advantage and in her own interests to finally have in her grasp what she longed for. For freedom, she was ready to do anything, to betray anyone who came across her deepest desires of independence and control over her own life and would sacrifice her body and soul to have her destiny in reach.

Kori had a plan.

And she would soon be free.

Before long, she had washed and headed towards the grand hall of the broken and forsaken palace she was forced to live in. Paragus was sitting at the head of the grand banquet table he asked the local servants to build, Broly sitting idly by the immense lit fireplace, silent. Kori had braided her hair in a feminine Saiyan fashion, immediately catching the older Saiyan's attention as she walked by him help herself to some food.

'You look particularly ready for a day of rigorous floor scrubbing.' He stated blankly. His comment amused her.

'I'm not scrubbing floors today. Nor washing dirty clothes, or cooking, or kneeling to you and to your entitled sense of superiority.' She said, walking towards him. 'No more.' She said, biting into a ripe apple. Paragus sighed, slightly exasperated.

'Then what is it you want, woman?'

'I want what you promised me. Training.' She replied smugly. Her bravado was noticed by Broly, who had listened passively until she mentioned that she wanted to fight again. Never had he heard her speak in such an arrogant manner to his father ever since she arrived here, on this planet. Paragus laughed sinisterly.

'And why would you need to train? What more could you want?' he asked, now curious as to what she would say.

Kori then, to Paragus's surprise, raised a hand to point at his son wearing an arrogant smirk.

'Because I want to see what's he's _truly_ made of. Or maybe's he's afraid of a challenge?' she asked tauntingly.

'I refuse.' He replied. Kori eyes narrowed as she reached for the sharp knife on the corner of the table and placed it at her throat, the sharp edge of the blade teasing her jugular. The loathsome and venomous sneer that decorated her lips suddenly made Paragus panic as he swiftly rose from his seat.

'What are you doing?' he asked. But Kori didn't answer. A wicked cackle replaced words and pushed the blade harder against the delicate skin of hers, the abrasive blade drawing tiny droplets of blood that rolled down the lines of her neck. And with the wickedness of less than subtle manipulation in her eyes, Kori spoke.

'I cannot fight, I cannot live. It's simple enough. And since you have caged me here with no purpose, I have nothing left to lose.' She said. She could now see sweat forming on the older Saiyan, his breathing now labored.

' _Don't do this, you stupid selfish woman!_ Do not display the courage you naturally don't possess!' He screamed, both his hands now in fists.

Kori saw from the corner of her eye Broly's imposing silhouette, frozen, his dark eyes on her, silent. Kori could only continue her charade as she saw the despair that her death would bring to Paragus. After all, he had brought her here to tame his son. She was his ultimate weapon of manipulation. She was his means of controlling the legendary Super Saiyan. This is where Paragus had miscalculated, thought Kori. If she was so useless to him, he would have ordered his beastly spawn to execute her long ago. But he had kept her alive and now she knew why.

'I am match for _any_ man, Paragus. In strength and in pride. Do not test my limits. I am ready for death. I have been since I got here. Either you agree for me to train and fight again, or I end my life. Your choice.'

The words that came out of her mouth had awoken Broly from his trance. Broly had heard Kori's provocation and rose, ominously walking towards her, his deep dark eyes burning with the flames of his inner madness and driven by the scent of her blood, alluring blood he had lustfully tasted before. Paragus growled and sat down again, angry eyes looking straight at her. He Paragus inhaled deeply.

'You truly must have a penchant for pain. Very well, I'll entertain your silly ideas only to amuse myself.' He raised his hand and the witchcraft controller he used to so expertly suppress his son's mind gleamed with an eery light, stopping Broly in his tracks as he grunted in pain.

'Broly, my son. You will train with this woman. Make her see what true horror is. Train with her until she begs for mercy but do _not_ kill her. Do you understand me?'

His words reverberated through Kori's body as she felt Broly grunt, licking his lips in anticipation. Paragus stormed out of the dining hall infuriated, leaving Kori and Broly to silently glare at each other. His maniacal grunts grew louder as he walked towards her once again. Kori exhaled sharply, her hand dropping the blade to the ground, leaving a small and painful gash on her neck. Kori's display of courage suddenly made her breathing labored from the anxiety of the confrontation. She felt her knees tremble.

But she couldn't let her guard down. _Not now_. Not when the Saiyan of legend stood inches from her, madness-filled eyes looking down on her. His insanity had swayed Kori for the faintest moment before she regained her composure, seductively reaching to the small tracing of blood that rolled down her collarbone. She reached for it with her index, she deviously looked at Broly and slowly and sensuously licked the tip of her finger, the sharp taste of metal on her tongue. She only had to keep this deranged charade for a bit longer…

This sudden act of deranged sensuality seemed to have awoken Broly's senses in a frenzy. He roughly grabbed Kori by the shoulders and violently sucked on her wound, his teeth firmly planted in her skin, his tongue gliding on her bloodied skin as he grunted in primal delectation. The guttural sounds that escaped his throat horrified Kori as she closed her eyes shut, suddenly aware that he could truly hurt her, devour her, end her. The sudden rush of fear that petrified her made her heart beat faster against her ribcage and she inhaled deeply, trying desperately to regain composure on her emotions as Broly brutally forced her body on his, his hand aggressively reaching for her hair. Kori felt trapped. She felt caged between fear and a sudden rush of lust that shook her body at his deranged touch. Shame tainted her mind but she had to remain focused. As he removed his lips from her skin, his eyes met hers and his teeth showed through a nasty grin.

'What a sly woman you are.' He said, pushing her to the ground, his imposing stature towering over her. 'I know what you are, what you _crave_.' The harshness in his voice made her trembled under him. 'Look at you, shivering at my touch… Do not deny it. You want me. Your body wants me, I can smell it, I can taste it. You're not even strong enough to resist the pull. You can't even deny it. Pathetic.' He whispered to her, making her shiver with dread. Cold drops of sweat dampened her back.

'I will enjoy _breaking_ you. I will make sure you survive your training, but barely enough so you can see how truly weak you are. And believe me, you won't like it at all, frail woman.' And with this threat, Broly left Kori in the middle of the dining hall, trembling.

She rushed back to her quarters and as soon as she closed the doors, her knees felt weak and she fell to the ground, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. She hated the way he made her feel. She felt helpless even when she wanted to show courage and strength. She felt betrayed by her body for reacting the way it did at his touch, even though he repulsed her. But none of that mattered now. Only her plan mattered. _Nothing else_. Kori wiped the tears off her face, rose to her feet and clenched her teeth. She only had to push herself just a little further… just a little further more to get what she wanted.

And she would.

The next few weeks had been the roughest in Kori's existence. She was a Saiyan warrior, trained in the arts of fighting and killing. She had been training and fighting ever since she was born. She was used to grueling sparring sessions and bloodshed, but never to this extent. Broly did keep his promise. He maybe did not break her spirit- she refused to let that happen, but he broke her body in any way a body could be broken. He had wounded her, slashed at her skin, broken her bones and made her bleed. Every day was now torture for Kori as he drilled her body every hour of the day, fighting her until she collapsed, injured and tired. Broly took a sick and deviant lustful pleasure in watching her fall to her knees before him, broken and spent before his incredible and raw power. Paragus had watched them from afar, inspecting their daily torture sessions, also finding a wicked sense of satisfaction as he saw Kori endure heavy physical punishment from his son.

Day after day, she had to mend her wounds and heal her broken skin and bones. Her screams could often be heard throughout the palace's halls as she suffered in silence after each training bouts, pain surging through her exhausted body after each fight. At first, Kori thought she would die. And Broly made sure she knew he could bring her to hell's gates himself. But with each passing day, she found a renewed strength to stand up to him, to block his ravaging punches, to evade his murderous ki blasts, to look at him in the eye as he looked down on her.

Any other race or creature in this world would have gladly taken death instead of training with him. But Kori was a Saiyan and a proud one. And she had an objective. Through their exchange of blows, she learned how to fight back, slowly but steadily. Through their punches and kicks, Kori had seen the torment Broly was in as Paragus controlled his energy expense, his mind, his entire being. The dark magical artifact that Paragus used to control his son was perhaps the only thing that prevented Broly from truly ending her life.

But a sense of twisted companionship had developed between the two warriors, much to Kori's disgust. Broly was as cruel as ever to her and every time he landed a hit on her, she could sense his growing depraved lust for her, as if cruelty fueled his desire towards her. He was getting more greedy with the time she would spend with him, demanding more and more of her as time went on. No amount of time was never enough anymore for Broly. And after each grueling, time-consuming training session, Kori felt him wander after her as she walked back to her chambers, hurt and wounded, his wild energy seeking hers. She would often retire to her chambers right after training with him, too broken to stand. Once, he had broken in her room on her healing her wound, stitching her skin back together as he glared at him.

' _What are you doing here?_ You're not supposed to be in here, your father forbids it. _'_ she growled at him, in pain. He did not answer, only sneered. She scowled at him angrily, wincing in pain as she tried to stop the bleeding on her leg.

'Don't tell me you are done for today.' He taunted her, his voice echoing in her chambers. Hours of sparring and yet he wasn't tired at all. 'We were only getting started. I need more.'

'I think you've got plenty enough.' She said, clenching her teeth as she continued suturing her wound. 'Can't you see I can't stand anymore? You nearly tore my leg open.'

Broly cackled sinisterly. 'Weak, feeble woman. You're so fragile.' He said as he walked towards Kori, her body suddenly tensing at his movements.

'Don't come any closer.' She said, raising a hand at him, energy forming in her palm as he readied herself to attack him. 'I _said don't come any closer!_ ' she now screamed, energy surging from deep within her, burning at her skin as Broly stepped towards her again, placing himself inches away from the imminent destructive sphere of ki Kori had amassed in her hand, aiming it at his heart. He chuckled deeply and swiftly grabbed her wrist, making her gasp. He then placed her energy-filled hand and placed it inches away from his chest, daring her to wound him.

'Do it.' He said. 'See if you can hurt me. Try to kill me.' Kori saw sudden despair in his eyes. His pupils were dilated with madness as he faced death head-on, almost begging for it. Kori sighed at his attempt to make his own pain go away. After all, it was the only decision he could make for himself without Paragus meddling with his mind. And then, for the briefest of moments, she felt pity for him. Utter pity for the monster that held her captive, that hurt her every day, that made her wish she wasn't alive at all to see this wretched life of hers unfold. She could kill, her deadly ki ball now concentrated enough to destroy him… but she didn't. The ki in her hand faded into oblivion, making Broly frown in absolute anger.

' **Do it!** _Kill me!_ ' he screamed, his own power surging as his emotions ignited his visible despair. But she silently refused. 'I've attempted at destroying your body, I've made you bleed, I broke your bones and I _liked_ it. I've tormented you and I enjoyed it. It made my blood boil with pleasure to see you broken, on your knees. I just want to have you dead in my hands so I can crush what's left of you. Haven't you dreamed of just ending me, like you ended the lives of so many? Do it, tempt me. Pierce my heart.'

The pleading in his voice made Kori's heart sink. The monster that stood before her made her heart sink at his sudden moment of humanity where, for once in his life, had found someone who could give him what he ultimately wanted: death. Kori sighed and pulled her hand away from him and looked away.

'I would. But you don't have one.'

Kori knew her words had an impact on the Legendary Super Saiyan. His body went numb, paralyzed, but the expression in his eyes was inexplicably turmoiled. As she resumed tending to her leg wound, she heard him grunt in discomfort, his mind battling his body as he tried to regain control of his growing anger. He clutched to his head, pain crippling his imposing body. Kori looked up again and saw a struggling being that fought against the madness created by his own uncontrollable powers to master his own thoughts. Kori knew that if she called for Paragus, Broly would lose confidence in her and their twisted relationship. That would disrupt her plan. Instead, she slowly rose to her feet and limped towards Broly and stood before him, her eyes now locked with his.

'Broly? Can you hear me?' she asked. His grunts got louder as he visibly wrestled with his inner demons for the control of his body. 'Broly?' she called out again softly. Broly, with his teeth clenched, his voice filled with anguish, replied to her in a whisper.

'Ko-Kori…' It was the first time that he had called Kori by her name. Kori, taken aback by Broly's weakness, stepped towards him again daringly.

'What is it?' she asked. 'What's wrong?' she asked.

Broly's gaze deepened as his pain intensified. Kori couldn't understand what hurt him so as his body tensed him, veins appearing on his forehead and temples.

'Your scent! _It's driving me insane!_ ' he exclaimed. And then Kori realized what was wrong with Broly. He couldn't manage how he felt about her anymore. As much as Paragus could control his son's deranged mind, he couldn't control his primal desires and these volatile natural feelings clashed within his already crowded mind, creating a world of confusion and frustrations for the large Saiyan warrior. Kori felt conflicted. She was delighted that her plan was now in motion and that Broly had now taken an interest in her but couldn't contain the sadness in her heart as she saw him, in pain before her, helpless. And he was suffering _because_ of her. Kori found it ironic that the only way she could inflict pain to this powerful beast, this Saiyan of legend, was not by fighting with her fist but with her scent, something she had no control over.

'Broly… You should get out. Any more of this and-'

But the frenzy that Broly was in was getting out of hand, his grunts now turning to screams as he clutched to his head powerlessly, losing the fight to his insanity. And then suddenly, the magical artifact that he wore on his forehead shone brilliantly into the night, its light almost blinding Kori as she closed her eyes, squinting. And with that, Broly had stopped screaming, his voice caught in his own throat, in pain, his eyes becoming red with strain. And at her chamber's door stood Paragus, the controlling device on his hand pointed towards Broly menacingly.

'Broly, _stop now_.' He ordered. 'I command you to stop.'

With these words, Broly's eyes became clouded with a veil of dark magic, the tension in his body slowly dissipating. Paragus lowered his arm and sighed as he saw his son become passive, his face now unfazed and emotionless. Kori frowned as she looked into the Saiyan's eyes but found nothing but a blank expression. She found nothing but emptiness in his eyes.

'What did you do to him?' she asked accusingly. 'Why do you hurt him so?'

Paragus chuckled. 'Because I can. And because without this mind-control magic, only the gods know what he would do to you and me. The insanity that plagues him can only be controlled by these as equally dark means.' He said as Broly fell to his knees, looking like a shadow of himself. Kori painfully walked to him and bent down, pushing away a stray lock of dark hair away from his face. He did not even react to her touch. He was too far gone to react to any outside stimuli.

'This is cruelty, Paragus. _He's your son!_ ' she bellowed. 'Look at him! Look what you turned him into!'

Paragus cackled. 'Would you rather have a murderous and bloodthirsty Saiyan before you right now or a tamed wild beast?' he asked.

'Surely you must know what caused this little outbreak of his.' He said. 'Filthy woman. You will stay here and heal your wounds alone until that reeking scent of yours becomes less enticing. And if you leave this room, I'll let _him_ decide on your fate.' He said, his dark malicious eyes gleaming in the darkness of the night.

'Now _come_ , Broly.' And with said words, Broly slowly got up again, his gaze cold and unfocused and walked towards his father in silence.

As soon as they had left her room, Kori closed her eyes and cursed under her breath. She cauterized her wound and went to bed in silence, haunted by the emptiness in Broly's eyes as moments before, he had called her by her name, as if the true Broly that laid dormant inside this madness had reached out to her.

For a full week, Kori had stayed alone in her room as the palace's servants brought her meals and medicine to restore her weakened body. This time she was given to rest and heal made Kori realize just how strong she had gotten over the time she had spent with Broly, training and strengthening her body. As she looked at the starry sky outside her chamber's window, she reminisced of her life before that day… that day that changed everything. On that terrible day she got captured was the day she had signed her freedom away to someone else. Even when she wasn't tormented by her captors, she felt alone and confined inside cold stone walls. How she missed going outside, letting the breeze flow through her hair, how she missed the feeling of lush grass underneath her feet…

Kori closed her eyes and sensed the area with her ki. She could sense the servants going to bed as it was late at night, she could sense Paragus and Broly doing the same, forgetting that she even existed. Not once had one of them talked to her after the last incident. It was as if she was truly nothing to them. The palace was quiet. Kori sighed and decidedly pushed her window open, letting the night breeze caress her skin. And then she looked down her palace tower and smirked, thinking of venturing outside. Would anyone ever know?

Before she knew, she had landed on her feet, on the soft ground outside, her long braided mane gently wiping her back. She closed her eyes and smiled. For the first time in a long time, she felt somewhat free. Kori decided to keep her energy level to the very lowest, opting to run instead of flying towards the small forest that laid afoot the lower part of the mountain.

The sounds of the forests soothed her in the night. She hiked down the mountain before finding a small cold-water lake at the foot of the lush hill, the water inviting and serene, reflecting the moon's light. Before long, Kori had removed her garments and unbraided her hair and submerged her body in the cold mountain lake water, jolting her senses with joy as she let herself float on the water's calm surface. She could never have indulged in such a treat before. Anytime she would look at the full moon, she would transform into that hideous beast, a form she truly despised. But now, she was free of that burden. If only she could be truly free…

Kori soon came out of the water and dressed again, her long wet hair sticking to her back, shivers running on her skin from the coldness of the water and the fresh breeze of the night. She knew it would be a day soon and she had to run back to the palace before her captors would take notice of her absence.

As Kori turned towards the mountain, her heart stopped, her blood froze in her veins. Amongst the trees and basking in the moonlight stood Broly, at the other end of the small lake. Kori's heart skipped a beat in fear and she took a step back, dreading the consequences of her midnight escapade. Broly flew off the ground and propelled himself towards her, the sheer force of his power disrupting the once unrippled water surface. His face bore no sign of anger and his dark eyes looked straight at her, piercing right through her soul. As his feet touched the ground before her, his body towered over hers and his eyes never broke their gazes. Kori felt her chest heave as her breathing became erratic with a familiar fright.

'Broly, what are you doing here?' she asked, trembling. Kori stood there, helpless, like a lamb before a lion.

Broly kept walking towards her, undisturbed by her interrogation. In the beaming moonlight, Broly had never looked so out of this world, so strange and yet so fascinating. The madness deep within him had not manifested and he seemed to be, for once, totally in control of his own body, his mind free from his father's cruelty. Shivering with cold and anxiety, Kori stood before the Legendary Super Saiyan of legend and looked deep into his eyes. For the first time, Kori saw a different light in them, something that made him almost feel… _tamed_. Like this was who he truly was. Behind all this madness, the cruelty and the silent suffering, Broly was a Saiyan, a man. He was a very lonely man, lost within his own little demented world of power and pain.

Kori stood paralyzed before him. She was baffled at how calm and collected he was. His energy felt warm and steady. And his eyes were still riveted on her, looking deeply into hers. Such an act of intimacy from him made shivers run down Kori's spine.

'Broly, we should head back-'

Broly suddenly grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him, her head crashing against his large chest. Trembling in fear, Kori closed her eyes, scared beyond words. She had never been this close to him before and the near thought of him crushing her with his bare hands tainted her thoughts as she waited for the pain to come. But no pain came. Only a sound. Kori blinked in surprise as he heard a loud thumping sound coming from his chest. His strong grip on her wrists made her unable to pull away and the heat of his body felt oddly comfortable against her shivering skin. _Thump, thump, thump, thump_.

His heart. The sound of his heartbeat.

She gasped silently against him, reveling in the regular sounds that came from within him, mesmerized by it. A grunt escaped his lips as she looked up to find his penetrating gaze again.

'You were wrong.' He said.

Kori blinked. 'What?' she asked, fear still looming in her voice.

'You said I don't have one. You were wrong.'

Kori's eyes opened wide. 'You- you remember…? That night… you remember it?' she asked, almost afraid to know the truth. Broly's face turned into a deep frown.

'I remember everything. Always.'

Kori felt the sting of unwanted tears in her eyes. He steadily loosened his grip on her arms and Kori slowly moved away from him, still shivering from the cold night breeze.

'Does it… hurt? When your father does that to you? When he suppresses your mind?' she asked, knowing she might cross a deadly boundary. But Broly did not seem angry that she asked. The mysterious look in his eyes unnerved her.

'It does. But not tonight. Tonight, he sleeps. And when he sleeps, I become myself again.'

Kori stood shocked before the Legendary Super Saiyan. She thought that all hope was lost for her plan when she saw him fall to the ground, mind-controlled and lifeless. But now that she was seeing another side of the cruel monster she had come to know, Kori thought that perhaps her little forbidden escapade would bring her more than she had ever hoped for. And since Paragus wasn't around, she was free to continue what she had started. If only Broly weren't so captivating to look at, she could have an easier time formulating her thoughts.

'What are you like when you're not… _disturbed?_ ' she continued. He snickered.

'Not kinder, if that's what you were hoping for.' He replied to her.

Kori frowned. She never had expected Broly to be anything remotely similar to kind, but _this_ \- the person that he was when he was freed from his own personal prison of deranged power and mind control… It made Kori's heart beat faster. They weren't so different, after all.

'You didn't answer my earlier question.' She said. 'What are you doing here? How did you find me? I lowered my energy to almost nothing. Even you can't tune in to an energy level so abysmal.'

Broly chuckled deeply. 'Stupid woman. I don't need to sense your energy to know where you are. Your scent alone was strong enough for me to easily find you. And as for what I'm doing here…' he said, a sinister yet fascinating grin growing on his face. 'Well, what don't I just show you?' he said.

Kori gasped as he grabbed her again but this time, his hands traveled all the way down her lower back, goosebumps decorating her skin at his touch. Kori heard herself whimper helplessly as Broly sank his teeth into the flesh of her shoulder, his strong hands pulling her closer to him. Against the skin of her abdomen, she could feel Broly's rippling muscles and the heat that emanated from his core. The feeling of his teeth in her skin brought back the familiar yet strange sense of euphoria she had once experienced with him, the very first time he had introduced her to this Saiyan practice of pleasure. Her body betrayed her by letting out a quiet moan. She could feel his lips twist in a wicked smile against her skin.

'I bet you just _crave_ for this, feeble woman.' He said huskily. 'I can smell it. Your body is begging me to give you more. How long will you be able to resist the urge?' he asked, his hands trailing over her garments, seeking her naked flesh.

Kori felt trapped between what she had to do and what she wanted to do. But her thoughts were disrupted by Broly's hands reaching under her shirt and finding their way to her breasts. The cold breeze had hardened her sensitive nipples and he found her reaction rather interesting.

'Broly, stop it, _we can't-_ ' But Broly ignored her plea and his teeth left her neck and his mouth moved to her breasts, sucking on them as Kori moaned again against her better judgment. In a haze of pleasure, Kori reminded herself that this was part of her plan and it had been all along. Then why did she feel so scared to go through with it? Why did fear plague her so?

In a trance, Kori failed to notice that Broly's hand traveled down her abdomen and reached for her lower garment, finding her warm core. She yelped at the foreign sensation of his touch to the most sensitive parts of her body, feeling totally exposed and vulnerable to him. She saw a gleam of dark lust in his eyes as he started to explore her mound with his fingers, her condition elating him.

'You can't lie to me now. You want me. Oh, I can just feel it right here.' He said, rubbing Kori's sensitive nub, stealing another moan from her.

'Your mate must've died along with your pathetic clan back on your muddy planet, where you were captured. You must've been lonely, then. _This_ won't be anything like what any other man has given to you before. I **won't** be gentle.' His ominous voice snapped Kori out of her haze of pleasure, and she pushed herself away from him, confused.

Kori blinked, raising an eyebrow as Broly grunted, taken aback by the speed in her movements.

' _Mate?_ ' she asked. 'What are you talking about?'

The genuine expression of confusion that decorated Kori's face made Broly's wicked grin grow larger. He chuckled mockingly at the sudden realization that Kori had never had a mate before. She had never been taken by a man before. The idea of owning her completely made Broly's entire body ignite with wicked anticipation. The dark grin on his lips twisted his face evermore sinisterly, making Kori feel uneasy.

'You're just a weak little girl untouched by man.'

A small blush flushed Kori's cheeks at the bluntness of his statement. She clenched her fist with indignation.

'I'm a Saiyan _warrior_ , not some common harlot. You can find those in the nearest slave village if that's what you so desperately want.' She replied to him, her eyes now narrowing at his visibly amused expression.

But Broly's lustful gaze hadn't changed. He inhaled deeply, letting her scent flow through him.

'This makes our little game so much more _interesting._ '

His words froze the blood in her veins.

A game? Yes. And Kori would play her hand perfectly.

'I can't deny… my attraction to you.' She said to him, her eyes meeting his. 'But if you want to have me in that way… then I have a condition.' She continued. Broly snickered in the night, his grin now revealing teeth.

'Amuse me.' He said. 'What could a little girl bargain me with when it is known that I could force myself on you and take what I want forcefully?'

Kori's lip curled into a tiny smile. Her trump card was about to be revealed. And she was about to make her plan a reality. She was about to grasp her way to freedom.

'Because we both know that you want- no, that you _need_ to own me completely, to dominate me, to overpower me. And there's only one way to do that, Broly.' Kori said, letting her eyes speak for her acted lust for him. 'Mate with me.'

Her words lingered in the cold night wind. For the first time since their encounter, Broly remained silent. Only the moon in the sky was a witness to their conversation. As the wind blew on his skin, Broly's expression darkened, the moonlight lighting up the twisted lust in his eyes. Even when he was himself, Broly had a darkness within him that frightened Kori beyond known words. He inhaled deeply and sneered.

'You'll live to regret this, little girl.'

Kori swallowed dryly. 'I have a lot of regrets in this life. What's one more bad decision?'

In the dead of night, Broly laughed. His voice echoed around them, the wickedness in his voice chilling Kori to the bone. But she had to remain strong. She was so close to reaching her goal. If Broly became her mate, then he would be bonded by blood with her and she could influence him into becoming her savior, her freedom card.

She had to keep her wits about her, her concentration for just a little bit longer.

Then Broly grabbed her again, this time rougher, and whispered in her ear.

'You're mine **now**.'

Under the gleaming moonlight, Broly grabbed Kori's wrist and planted his fangs deep within her skin, making her scream out in pain. This time, it was not pleasurable. It was a new kind of excruciating pain she never experienced before, sending burning waves of pain throughout her body as Broly grunted in pleasure as he unlatched himself from her, biting his own wrist, droplets of blood falling on the lush ground. Kori had never seen a Saiyan mating ritual and when Broly pressed his open wrist wound against hers, Kori felt a surge of very powerful foreign energy electrify her body as he felt her own energy flowing through him.

They were now connected by blood, Broly grunting at the sudden wave of her own energy breaking into him. She could hear the beating of her heart in her ears. No- that wasn't her heart, it was his heart beating she could hear throughout her entire being. For the simplest of moments, they were one. She could see what he saw, she could hear what he heard, she could feel the warmth of his body as her own. He could feel the fright within her and she could feel the sudden rush of madness that inhabited his deep consciousness.

And then it stopped. As soon as they pulled their wrists apart, she regained control of her body again.

Even Broly was visibly shaken up, his chest heaving heavily. Kori's bewildered expression seemingly amused the Legendary Saiyan of legend.

'You're blushing, woman. Again.' He said. Involuntarily, she put her hands over her face, making Broly mock her again. The pain in her wrist was nothing compared to the humbling fact that she was now mated to a stranger, a crazy Saiyan demi-god that looked at her hungrily as if she was the only meal he had ever craved for. She inhaled deeply, knowing what was next. As she started to undress in complete silence, afraid of what was to come, Broly cackled at her cruelly.

'What do you think you're doing, woman?'

Kori stopped. 'I- I thought that-'

Broly cackled, the twisted lust that was found in his eyes tainting his voice.

'As much as I'd like to break your body in the most gruesome ways possible, I'd rather take my time torturing you into total submission. And the sun is about to rise.' He said.

Kori stood in shock, at a lost for words as he flew back to the palace. Kori was now one step closer to retaking her freedom. But the reality of what had just happened started to sink into her mind. Shivers of dread ran throughout her body as he looked at the mating wound on her wrist. She was now the mate of the most powerful Saiyan that ever existed.

And she knew that she had to endure whatever would come her way. And until the day she would leave this godforsaken planet, she was ready to endure _anything_.


End file.
